Fascist Republic of San Juan (New World Map Game)
The Fascist Republic of San Juan, or sometimes simply call the Republic of San Juan, is a nation located in the southern part of Sebastina, and is possibly the biggest nation in lands on the sebastianan continent. The Fascist Republic was created after the Coup of Fillipe Amado Olegario, later known as El Comendador, ''which brought the end of the Social Democratic Republic of San Juan in 1020. This Coup, which was mainly carried by the military and conservative members of the elite class, changed the political situation of the country, and was followed by repression of the opposition and the state becoming an even more totalitarian state than under the communists. History Before Fascism In 333, San Juan was able to gain its independence from the from New Baghdad, establishing an independent kingdom of spanish descents. The following year, the monarchy of King Fabio I ( was recognized by the international community, and lead to the first of a long list of king. At first seen as a source of joy, the monarchy rapidly became the target of every hate in the country, mainly due to its lack of adaptation. By 700, the society almost never evolved since the independence, and although a few reformists kings (Fabio V, Carlos II, Carlos III) tried to change the society for the better between 710-780, the population still lived in almost slavery under the nobility and the monarchy, which lived in opulensce and money. In 880, notorious communist '''Hugo Santoro Lizaur' (835-902) launched a civil war to overthrow the monarchy. The war lasted for 5 years, at the end of which King Alejandro III was excuted and his family forced to exile. Santoro Lizaur then created the Social Democtratic Republic of San Juan, successfully establishing a communist state in Sebastania. However, the communist government became even more opressive than the monarchy, rapidly taking control of the entire economy and stealing the belongings of the population in order to fit their vision of Communism. This dissatisfaction against the new regime lead to what is known as the Accapulo's Strike in 1008. What started as a passive manifestation from the universities's students turned into a massive riot after some of them launched terrorist strikes against the military and the government. The riot was rappidly repressed, however, thanks to the rapid intervention of a young officier of 29 years old, Second Lieutenant Phillipe Amado Olegario. Coup and rise of Fascism By 1020, Amado had became Marshall of the SDR, and he was one of the most popular officier among the army. With the support of the miliary and the church, he staged a coup against the SDR government. With more than half of the army under his orders, he ordered the troops to enter the National Center (seat of the SDR government), where the soldiers killed every member of the government. Following this, the SDR forces where forced to quit the capital, and Amado rapidly proclaimed the end of the SDR and the birth of the Fascist Republic. What was left of the SDR forces fortified their position in the city of San Fernando, lead by Colonel Pablo Robaina Dominguez (982-1027), who was one of the few military officier to stay out of the Coup. While the SDR was fortifying its positions, Amado was occupied to build a power base. With the help of his brother Francesco, who was bishop in San Juan, he was able to secure the support of the Church for his regime, as he promised the return of more religious values in the society and a more important place for the religion, which was almost persecuted under the communists. The Siege of San Fernando was a long operation that lastfor almost 5 months. The lack of rapid actions against Robaina milicia leaved them time to prepare for the arrival of the fascists. But Amado had the upper hand, mainly because of the lack of resupllied for the communists. In the end, the city was taken, and Robaina was arrested. El Comendador's Regime (1020-1053) El Comendador's regime can be divided into 2 periods. First of all, the Establishment (1020-1035), and then the dictatorship (1035-1053). The Establishment is marked by the destruction of every signs of the SRA, including the industries built as part of the industrialisation plan by the Communists. This also lead the purge among the fascists, El Comendador fearing a Coup against him by his closest allies. Agriculture became the main source of finances during that time, and foreign relations were closes. Duran Rico's Regime (1053- ) Category:New World (Map Game)